


Profession

by ancalime8301



Series: Spencer Stories [48]
Category: Sherlock Holmes - Arthur Conan Doyle
Genre: Cats, Community: watsons_woes, Fluff, Gen, Sherlock Holmes's Retirement
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-09
Updated: 2018-07-09
Packaged: 2019-06-07 13:34:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15220253
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ancalime8301/pseuds/ancalime8301
Summary: Holmes makes a decision that surprises Watson.





	Profession

**Author's Note:**

> Written for watsons_woes July Writing Prompt #8: _Descriptive Phrase. Use one of the following in your work today. Bonus point if you use all of them!_  
>  Broken blade  
> Police station  
> Rheumatoid arthritis  
> Secret society  
> Vox populi, vox dei  
> Danger zone  
> Performance issues  
> Rapid fire
> 
> I used two. This immediately follows "[Damp](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15206207)"

Holmes' comment about Spencer prompted me to give our resident feline a thorough examination for the first time in years. He had demonstrated such a hardy constitution that performing a thorough checkup never seemed necessary.

I concluded that, while Spencer was in excellent health overall, the stiffness and discomfort he displayed indicated something like rheumatoid arthritis in his hips.

And I thought that was that. Holmes and I continued to periodically discuss the idea of retiring to the country, but the notion that Holmes would abandon his profession seemed absurd. He remained more than capable of his work and I remained capable of assisting him despite having recently retired from the medical field. Being a doctor hadn't been my true profession for years, anyway.

Then one day Holmes swept into the sitting room, poured a pair of brandies, and handed one to me. "A toast, my dear Watson," he announced, raising his tumbler. "To retirement."

"What?" I spluttered, aghast. Spencer added a puzzled miaow from my lap.

"I have officially informed Lestrade that I am retiring at midsummer."

"That's barely two months away."

"The news will spread around the police stations quickly enough. They are terrible at keeping anything close to the vest."

"Why now?" 

"To allow us plenty of time to relocate before the winter returns to torment you both."


End file.
